Stranded: A Takumi Fanfic
by VeemonRemix
Summary: Takuya has had feelings for Zoe ever since they defeated Lucemon. Takuya and Zoe are left, stranded in the Digital world. Will Takuya tell Zoe how he feels? Read this to find out! Takumi Oneshot


Disclaimer: I secretly own Digimon but no one knows it yet. Psht how I wish, unfortunately, I do not own digimon lol

Hey guys VeemonRemix here again! This is now my second attempt at a romance story, so once again please do not bash this too hard ^^

This is a Takumi story, probably my favorite Digimon couple. Basically, Takuya and Zoe are left behind in the Digital world, and they come to realize that they may have feelings for one another. To see what becomes of it keep reading!

And if I may, I will take this as an oppritunity to advertise my main series "Digital Crisis", a continuation of Digimon Savers. I recently released episode three, please check it out! It's pretty awesome!

PLEASE COMMENT! I would really appreciate feedback!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a big day for the six Digidestined. It was that day of the year when they went back to the Digital world to help out other digimon. Much time had passed since they saved the Digital World from Lucemon, and today was the anniversary of that day. Takuya, Koji, J.P., Tommy, Koichi and Zoe were on a Trailmon back to the Digital world.

J.P. was sitting on a chair, eating a chocolate bar. "I can't believe that it's been three years since we defeated Lucemon". He continued to chew on his bar.

"Don't you know that it's bad manners to talk with your mouth full?" Zoe said. "We forgot all about manners when we came here!" Tommy exclaimed from the back.

"It's funny how fast time passes" Kouichi said. He did not exactly remember all the adventures, since he technically never experienced it all. But he vividly remembered his brother and all of his friends telling him about all the adventures they had together, and how he gave his life for them. Honestly, it confused him to hear all that, but he thought it was more cool than confusing.

"I think it's more funny how some things never change, despite the fact that time passes" Koji said. He was leaning on the side of the trailmon flipping a coin. Isn't that right Takuya? Koji looked over at Takuya only to find out that he wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at Zoe, J.P. and Tommy arguing. But he was specifically focused on Zoe. As much as he sometime hated to admit it, he had developed strong feelings for Zoe not long after they left the Digital world. Sometimes he thought that he began liking her when they were there, but he didn't know it yet.

"I said isn't that right Takuya!" Koji said more firmly. "Oh, yeah, time flies nobody changes I got ya" Takuya said. "what are you looking at?" Koji said. "eh…nothing, nothing at all!" If there was one person who he didn't want to know that he liked Zoe, it was Koji. "I'm staring at your fly. It's unzipped." When Koji looked down Takuya took his finger and slid it up Koji's chest. He hit him in the nose.

"ha ha, made you look!" Sure, this meant that he was dead meat, but he'd rather be dead meat than have Koji continue to ask questions. "Alright that's it" Koji was rolling up his sleves. You come back here! He was chasing him around the trailmon. Koichi was simply laughing at the situation, and Zoe, J.P, and Tommy were still arguing. The train suddenly stopped, knocking Takuya and Koji over.

"We're here!" Trailmon exclaimed. "Can't you stop without almost putting us all in the hospital?!?" Koji exclaimed. "Don't mind him" Koichi said. "Thanks for taking us here!"

They all boarded off Trailmon and he left.

"Wow, the Digital world feels like a second home doesn't it?" Tommy exclaimed

"You got that right!" J.P. said. "Let's hit the nearest restaurant"

"we're not here to eat J.P." Zoe said. "We're here to help out the other Digimon!"

"Forget that!" Tommy yelled, "Let's go eat first"

Tommy and J.P. did not wait for an answer. They both ran off in front of them.

"Hey Koji" Koichi said, "while they look for food, let's go find something for mom!"

"Like a flower or something" Koji said "Why can't we pick flowers on earth?"

"Because we can't get lost on earth!" Koichi said. It was funny, Koichi had been Koji's brother for years now, and he still did not understand his reasoning. "Whatever, let's go!" Koji said. Those two ran off as well.

"Come back here!" Zoe yelled. "Wow, what, are you going to leave me too Takuya?"

"No, I'd never leave you" Takuya said. He suddenly realized that what he said sounded really awkward, but luckily, Zoe did not take it that way.

"Good" Zoe said. "Well, I guess we're the only ones who want to help"

Takuya laughed "yeah, well I guess so"

"Hey Takuya, I haven't seen you in a while. How is everything?" It was true, Zoe and Takuya went to the same school for one year, but she moved away after that. They had only seen each other once during the school year, and that was when Koichi and Koji had a birthday party. Without saying, the party was Koichi's idea.

"Everything's great" Takuya said, "how about you?"

"Yeah, same. Everything's perfect." Zoe replied, but she did so in a way that made it seem like she was sad about it.

"Have you made any friends at your new school?" Takuya said

"Um, yeah I do. I have a ton of friends now" She said

"That's good to hear, I'm glad to see you like your new school" Takuya said

They were interrupted by a group of Gekomon and Otamamon. "Hey look, they Digidestined have come back to visit!" A Gekomon said

"How's earth?" an Otamamon asked

"Earth is great" Takuya said. "We came here to help you guys out"

"Cool!" A Gekomon exclaimed. "Are you two a couple yet?"

The question shocked the both of them. Takuya blushed like crazy, he wasn't expecting such an awkward remark. He looked over at Zoe, who was looking over at him. Luckily, she was smiling.

"Nah" Zoe said, "do you guys have anything you want us to help you with"

"Hmm, let's see… Well first of all we could use another pond, if that's not too much trouble."

Takuya was relieved that the awkward moment passed by "No it's not any trouble" he said. We'll help you right now.

The two Spirit evolved into Agunimon and Kazemon. They flew around with a giant pale and collected the water from another area of town. Afterward they dug a giant hole by the Gekomon's home and filled it with the water. The Gekomon and Otoamamon were clapping

"horray for the Digidestiend!"

"hey, where are the rest of you guys?" an Otamamon asked.

"it would serve them right if they were lost in the woods crying for mercy" Zoe said

A shot is shown of J.P and Tommy chugging hot dogs at a Digimon snack bar. There are Digimon around them cheering for them to chug more. Koji and Koichi's flower hunt turned into a flower fight. They were throwing arbitrary plants and one another and laughing.

"Hey, do you guys mind doing one more thing?" eh, sure what is it Takuya said

Another shot is shown of Agunimon and Kazemon building a bridge, and later rolling a rock, and cutting down trees. The Gekomon keep asking for new tasks to be done, and their labor lasts until it is dark out.

"There, your own underground tunnel to the town square" Agunimon asked. He was about to pass out. Sure, he could handle fighting numerous enemies, but this was simply too much.

"Hey, we didn't overwork you guys did we?" The Gekkomon asked. "Not at all" Kazemon said to be polite, even though she was as tired as Agunimon. "But I think that it might be time for us to head home. Can you tell us when the next trailmon leaves?"

"Sure" Otamamon said. "The next train leaves in two minutes"

"two minutes?!?" Takuya and Zoe both said. "Eh, see you guys" Takuya said as he and Zoe ran for the train stop. Takuya looked at his watch. They weren't going to make it. When they had been running for what seemed like much more than two minutes to him and Zoe, they saw the Trailmon ahead. He was furious. Not because the Trailmon was about to take off, but that Tommy, J.P, Koji and Koichi were sitting on it, talking to each other and laughing. The Trailmon closed its door and took off right before Takuya and Zoe could reach there.

"No!" Takuya yelled. "That was the last Trailmon of the day! The other are going to pay for forgetting us"

It was just then that Tommy noticed that Takuya and Zoe weren't on the train. He looked up at all the other talking.

"And then, I told Tommy that he couldn't eat 45 Hot dogs in under two minutes faster than I could, and then I…"

"Hey J.P.!" Tommy yelled. "How many of us came to the Digital world"

"Six" J.P. said so matter of factly. "What is it did you forget how to count or something Tommy?"

"And…how many of us are here now?"

J.P. counted out loud. "eh one, two, three, four….oh crap"

"We forgot Takuya and Zoe!" Tommy yelled. This snapped Koji and Koichi back to reality.

"We're going to have to go back for them" Koichi yelled. "Do you think?!?" Tommy said.

Back at the digital world Takuya and Zoe were already preparing a fire. At least there was a bright side to all of this. They had been stuck in the digital world before, for five months as a matter of fact, so it wasn't a big deal being stuck for one night. Takuya was sitting on a bench that was next to the train tracks playing around with his digivice. Zoe came back with more wood.

"Sorry about all this Takuya" Zoe said

"No, don't worry at all! I should have noticed that we were running late, please don't blame yourself" he said.

Zoe laughed

"What is it?" Takuya said.

"No nothing, I just think it's funny how even now, you still take the blame for everything. I was the one who wanted to help not you."

"But I wanted to help too, so it's both our faults"

"What is that you're doing?" Zoe asked. Takuya was still on his digivice. "Eh, nothing"

"C'mon, lemme see!" She sat next to him and took his digivice. "Haha, why are you reading a message that I sent to you three months ago?"

Takuya was blushing, he didn't expect this to happen at all

"Ah, I can explain" Takuya said.

"No need to" She remarked. "you were just checking old mail, I do that all the time"

Takuya was happy that she didn't know what he was really doing. Sure, he was checking old mail, but that message was all he heard from Zoe before that birthday party, and he had saved it on his Digivice on purpose. He always deleted messages after reading them, but not this one.

"I'll take that back now" Takuya said as he took his digivice. "I guess I was looking at it because that's all I had ever heard from you for months before today"

"yeah I'm sorry" Zoe said.

"No don't be!" Takuya remarked. The last thing he wanted was to make Zoe feel guilty

"It's okay, the reason I haven't really talked to you is because…I've…been busy"

"Well yeah, you're really popular at your school I'm sure. You have other things to worry about than old friends, it's okay I understand"

Zoe felt saddened by his remark

"Hey Takuya, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else" she said

"Of course I can Zoe" he was expecting an "I love you" or "Will you go out with me?" but of course, Takuya had to snap back to reality. He had already convinced himself that she didn't want that kind of a relationship with him.

"I'm not..all who I say I am" Zoe said softly

"What do you mean?"

"As in, I'm not as popular as I say I am. Actually, I don't have any friends at my new school."

"I'm sure that's not true Zoe, I thought you had a lot of friends. Everyone knows that."

"Everyone _thinks_ that, because that's what I told them. But apart from you and the other four, I still have no friends"

Takuya just realized why his comment before about her being popular could have been offensive

"Zoe, I'm sorry for"

"Don't worry, you didn't mean it"

Zoe still could tell what Takuya was about to say, even now when they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"That's not all" she said. "I had one friend. He was a guy, and eventually I started dating him. But I found out that he was cheating on me by dating another girl. But because I was so desperate for friends, I stayed with him knowing that he was lying to me. When I eventually dumped him, I felt like it was the worst decision I ever made, because dumping him meant dumping all of his friends, who were the only people I could call my friends."

"Why didn't you tell anybody about this?" Takuya said. "Why are you only telling me, know"

Zoe was about to cry but wiped her eyes "Because I felt like you were the only person I could trust. You're one of my best friends, so it was only fair that you know."

They didn't even know it, but their faces were moving closer and closer together. Takuya could no longer control his body, and his lips went straight to Zoe's lips. Both their eyes were closed for a couple seconds, when Zoe pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry!" Takuya said, "I really didn't mean to…"

"It's fine" Zoe said, "We should just forget that this ever happened. I'm going to get more firewood" with that she stood up and went for the woods.

Takuya was hitting himself on the head "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Who do you think you are, closing in on Zoe like that? Now every moment we're next to each other is going to be an awkward one." He was now banging his head against the seat. "What is the matter with me?"

It was about fifteen minutes later when Zoe came back with the firewood. She placed it on the fire they had already started, making it brighter.

"Well, it looks like we're spending another night here" Zoe said. "I guess we should get some sleep"

"Yeah, I think so" Takuya said. He was still furious at himself for what he did. She had just broken up with a guy and now he thinks he can walk all over her, like some kind of hand puppet that doesn't mind being used by other people. He felt so stupid.

Takuya made his way to one side of the fire, and Zoe was going to sleep on the other side.

"umm, goodnight" Takuya said. "Night" Zoe said back

"Well" Takuya thought, "Maybe this will be better in the morning. I just hope she doesn't tell the others what I did, they're all going to hate me too"

Takuya had shut his eyes. He still could not sleep, and thirty minutes later he was just as awake as he was before. He suddenly heard someone get up and lean over him. He was sure it was Zoe, he could smell the shampoo in her hair. Then, almost out of nowhere, he could feel her hair on his cheek as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Takuya wanted to pretend like he was sleeping, but he couldn't help but deepen the kiss, and that's when Zoe pulled back.

There was no point pretending anymore, Takuya opened his eyes and sat up like Zoe.

"Zoe, that was amazing." But I thought you hated me for what I did.

"I knew you weren't sleeping Takuya, I couldn't sleep either after what happned. But I wanted you to know something before we fell asleep. It's not that I didn't want to kiss you before. Her eyes were tearing up as she said "I just don't want to be hurt again"

Well this was a better time than any Takuya thought, and he said what he had wanted to say for years.

"Zoe, I couldn't help what I did because I love you." Zoe was taken aback by this statement. She never thought that Takuya had liked her.

"I mean, I think I have for a while at least. Back when we were in this world years ago, I meant what I said about me liking you in that library. The thing was, I wasn't sure if that's what I meant to say or not. But over the years I've come to understand that I really do like you Zoe. More than that, I love you Zoe Orimoto, I really really do. I can understand if you do not feel the same way."

Takuya was sure that she didn't, and that kiss was just a pity kiss, a kiss so that he wouldn't feel bad about what happened earlier.. He was ready to get up and walk away when he heard something he never thought he'd hear. "I love you too Takuya". Now it was Takuya's turn to be shocked, as he had convinced himself that he would never hear that phrase come out of Zoe's mouth.

"It took me some time to think about it, in the forest I had wondered if what happened back here was an accident, or completely incidental. But then I realized that it was neither of those, it was something that I knew I wanted to happen. I don't know if that makes any sense."

"That makes perfect sense" Takuya said, taking Zoe's hand. "I knew I wanted it to happen too, but I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I don't know what the future brings for us Zoe, but I know one thing. I will never hurt you like that one boy did."

This really meant a lot to Zoe. This is what she had been looking for all along. If there was one person in the world she knew she could trust, it was Takuya. He was always there for her, even if he didn't know it.

Once again, Zoe planted her lips on Takuya's lips, and they kissed passionately like they had been born to kiss. They continued to kiss as they opened their mouths and their tongues began to touch. When they finally pulled away, after God knows how long, they looked into each others eyes. Zoe smiled.

"Takuya, I think we need to get some sleep. We can kiss some more in the morning."

"I'm tired too." Takuya said, "Good night Zoe!"

He lied on his side and shut his eyes. Suddenly he felt Zoe lie down in front of him. Takuya didn't know what to do, he had expected her to go back to her half of the campfire. But he sure as heck approved of this, and he put his arm around her, rubbing her arm. They were both about to sleep when Zoe kissed Takuya on the cheek. However, at this point, a Trailmon had come back, and Koji had stepped off the train. He looked down at the two lovers cuddling together sleeping like a couple. When the others looked out of the Trailmon, Koji looked back at them and said

"How long have we been gone?"

-----------------------------------------

Haha, well there you go, my second attempt at romance. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please COMMENT! I really want to know what you thought about the story!

Once again, please check out my series Digital Crisis! It's pretty amazing haha

Also, I am thinking of writing more romance stories like this, but I'm not sure how good I am at it. If you guys would like to see me do this, please comment and say you would.

Takumi FTW!


End file.
